Shining in the Shadow
by Fantasy Finder
Summary: Lovino mulai menapaki babak baru dalam kehidupan dewasanya, namun layaknya langkah pertama seorang anak, tentu diawali dengan bimbingan Antonio dan Bella. [family-domestic-human!au - papa!spain, mama!belgium, son!romano]


**Shining in the Shadow**

(Romano, Spain, Belgium, Slight!Liechtenstein)

Using Human-Name

Hetalia - Axis Power (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

.

.

Antonio benar-benar bingung mengapa anak laki-lakinya yang paling besar, Lovino, datang di pertengahan pekan tanpa pemberitahuan, bahkan ketika langit sedang menuangkan seluruh keluh-kesahnya lewat guyuran berkubik-kubik air pada kota Madrid yang tak berdosa. Lovino muncul di depan pintu rumah keluarga, basah dari atas hingga bawah, sampai-sampai Bella langsung menarik masuk dan menyuruhnya untuk mandi dan mengeringkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum sempat mengutarakan maksud yang sebenarnya.

(Yah, apa pun alasannya dan sebesar serta setua apa pun Lovino, ia akan tetap diterima oleh kedua orang tuanya dan dijaga agar tidak terserang penyakit, meskipun hanya demam, 'kan?)

Lalu ketika pria muda itu telah selesai berberes, dengan rambut basah dan mengenakan kaus tua dari lemari lamanya, ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa. Bella berada di dapur, telah pamit pada suaminya untuk membuatkan sup daging panas dan meninggalkan sepasang bapak-anak itu untuk menikmati waktu berdua dulu. Lovino mengangkat kakinya ke sofa, meraih remote di meja kopi, kemudian mengganti saluran bertajuk botani dengan siaran ulang Liga Spanyol.

Antonio mengulas seringai jahil seraya mengamati anaknya yang telah tumbuh dewasa. Kapan terakhir kali mereka bersua? Setahun yang lalu? Ah, ya. Betapa Antonio merindukannya. Sekarang rambutnya lebih panjang daripada terakhir kali mereka bertemu; nyaris bisa dikuncir, malah. Kulitnya lebih cokelat. Namun sepasang manik sewarna zaitun itu—yang merupakan campuran dari miliknya dan Bella—masih sama. Mata favorit Antonio.

Sang _Spaniard_ memulai konversasi menyadari Lovino masih memilih diam. "Papa kira kau sudah terlalu asyik bekerja di Roma sampai lupa pulang ke rumah sendiri. Kenapa baru muncul, Jagoan? Feli saja sudah pulang dua kali dalam setahun ini."

Sejurus kemudian, si sulung mendengus. Antonio segera merasa geli. _Ha_ , _tabiatnya masih sama, ternyata._ Kebiasaan lama sulit berubah, eh?

"Kau bodoh bila menyamakan aku dengan Feliciano. Kami bahkan beda profesi, _dammit._ Dia itu seorang koki. Pekerjaannya lebih santai dan lebih bebas. Aku masih dikekang banyak peraturan, itulah sebabnya aku tidak bisa pulang sering-sering. Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan bosku yang terlalu sering memeras dan memperlakukan anak buahnya dengan tidak adil." Di antara napasnya Lovino melanjutkan, "Dasar diktaktor berengsek."

Pria yang lebih tua hanya terkekeh pelan. Inginnya mengelus punggung Lovino seperti dahulu ketika ia sedang bangga dengan prestasi-prestasi kecil yang anak pertamanya raih, namun tahu Lovino akan murka bila ia melakukannya sekarang. Lovino tidak terlalu menyukai sentuhan, berbeda dengan adiknya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau pulang di tengah minggu begini? Besok masih hari Kamis, memangnya kau tidak harus bekerja?" Antonio bertanya lagi, sementara Lovino meregangkan tubuhnya. Pertanyaan itu membuat si anak sulung membeku sejenak di udara, kemudian membenarkan posisinya. Ia menarik napas, kembali mengganti saluran dengan berita malam.

"Jadi maumu apa, Pak Tua? Bersyukurlah sedikit aku sudah meluangkan waktu untuk menjengukmu. Atau hanya Feli yang boleh pulang sekarang?"

Tawa Antonio segera pecah—sehangat mentari, serenyah biskuit di pagi hari. Lovino merengut dan segera menyingkir dari tangan besar sang ayah yang hendak mengacak rambutnya. Ayolah, dia itu sudah dua puluh enam tahun, Demi Tuhan. Sudah dewasa. Bekerja dengan mapan sebagai _officer_ dengan ratusan penggemar wanita di kantor kepolisian Roma, baik sesama rekan ataupun orang luar. Lovino bukan lagi siswa taman kanak-kanak yang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu.

Tapi pikiran Antonio berbeda, rupanya. Ia bahkan berhasil mencubit pipi Lovino, membuat pria muda itu menggeram.

"Baiklah, baiklah, terima kasih ya, Lovino, sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk menjenguk Papa dan Mama yang semakin hari semakin tua." Antonio merangkul bahu anak kesayangannya. "Tapi Papa mengenalmu sejak kau masih terbungkus kain dan senang ditimang-timang dulu, Papa tahu ada yang salah jika kau melakukan semuanya tanpa pemberitahuan begini. Ada apa, _Chico_? Punya masalah pelik?"

Lovino mendorong ayahnya ke samping dan melipir ke ujung sofa sebelum bibirnya semakin memanjang. Kakinya turun dan ia menunduk, menumpukan kepala di siku sementara bibirnya bisu sejenak, menarik napas, dan Antonio menangkap semburat-semburat merah yang timbul di pipinya. Lovino itu mudah sekali tersipu, sama seperti mamanya.

Hanya seperti itu, Sang Ayah sudah dapat menarik sebuah kesimpulan; _bukan masalah yang buruk_. Lalu apa? Kabar baik apa yang Lovino bawa malam ini hingga ia susah-susah terbang dari Roma ke Madrid?

"Berjanjilah kau tak akan mengejekku," tawar Lovino dulu sebelum menjawab. Ia kembali menyenderkan punggung ke sofa, menatap sang ayah dengan serius. Antonio terkekeh lagi—boleh saja anak sulungnya bertingkah sok dewasa, tapi sikapnya yang seperti ini masih menunjukan bahwa beberapa sifatnya masih sama seperti dulu.

"Iya, Lovi, Papa berjanji."

Lovino melirik sedikit, lalu membuang wajahnya ke ornamen vas berwarna zambrud di pojok ruangan. Hal itu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. Merah di wajahnya semakin matang.

"Katakan padaku, Pa, bagaimana … rasanya menikah?"

* * *

Namanya Lili, gadis yang dapat didaulat sebagai seorang pemilik sebuah _café_ sekaligus toko bunga di dekat kantor Lovino. Lili Zwingli—sama seperti namanya—merupakan gadis semanis bunga _lily_. Lovino telah mencatat rapi di salah satu bilik otaknya bahwa ia memiliki rambut pirang sebahu yang lebih sering dibingkai dengan pita, meskipun tanpa kehadiran benda itu wajahnya tetap cantik. Tubuhnya kecil; tingginya hanya sampai sebahu Lovino dan tidak terlalu kurus. Senyumnya hangat. Candu dunia. Suaranya lembut dan tutur katanya sopan.

Mereka saling mengenal sejak lima tahun yang lalu, ketika pertama kali Lovino pindah dari Madrid untuk melanjutkan hidup sesuai cita-citanya. Beberapa orang yang dekat dengannya paham bahwa Lovino memiliki suatu isu dengan kepercayaan diri, oleh sebab itulah sebelum ia menjejakkan kaki pertama kali di kantornya, pria muda itu memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri dengan segelas _cappuccino_ di _café_ yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Hanya lima bangunan di sebelah kantor polisi; cukup singkat jaraknya sehingga ia tak perlu terburu-buru.

Dan tak disangka, yang didapatkannya di bangunan itu bukan hanya segelas kopi, tetapi juga eksistensi seorang gadis muda manis yang mampu menyihir hatinya hanya dengan seulas senyum sederhana.

Klise? Memang. Tapi Lovino tak peduli.

Setelah hari pertama berlalu, Lovino memutuskan untuk sering-sering berkunjung agar dapat mencuri-curi pandang dengan sang empunya toko. Semua itu berlangsung selama dua bulan, hingga pada suatu hari seorang seniornya berteriak lantang-lantang untuk mengerjai Lovino yang kepalang berbunga-bunga. _Oh, Nona Pemilik_ Café _,_ officer _muda tampan ini namanya Lovino! Dia tertarik dan ingin berkenalan denganmu!_

Lovino ingat seluruh pandangan dalam ruangan langsung tertuju padanya kala itu. Sambil menahan malu sekaligus mengangkat wibawanya sebagai pria tahu diri, Lovino berdiri, lalu mulai berkenalan dengan Lili.

Sejak itulah paginya selalu dihiasi senyum dan sapaan sehangat segelas kopi, dan diakhiri dengan ucapan semangat yang membuat harinya terasa seribu kali lebih menyenangkan. Belum lagi cerita-cerita yang dibagi kala Lovino menyempatkan diri berkunjung ketika pulang kerja atau Lili yang membawakan makan siang ke kantor. Katakan bagaimana Lovino tidak semakin jatuh?

Musim semi kedua, Lovino memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Lili pada hubungan yang lebih dari pertemanan.

Hari-hari mereka terjalin tak ubahnya seseorang yang merajut pakaian hangat untuk persiapan musim salju—sederhana, menurut Lovino, namun hangat pun penuh makna. Dan pada tahun ketiga hubungan mereka ini, Lovino sadar bahwa Lili adalah satu-satunya wanita yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta sedalam ini.

Ya, Lovino sedang berpikir bahwa ia ingin menghabiskan sisa hidup dengan Lili.

* * *

Lovino menemukan sedikit keterkejutan yang terpeta di wajah ayahnya, sebelum pria asli Spanyol itu kembali menguasai ekspresinya. Gurat-gurat waktu yang mulai muncul di sana tidak menutupi ketampanannya yang menurun langsung pada Lovino dan Feliciano.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu, Lovi? Anak Papa memangnya sudah ingin menikah?" Papanya menanyakan dengan nada menggoda, menyulut sedikit sumbu emosi Lovino yang memang sudah dari sananya pendek.

"Kau berjanji untuk tidak mengejekku, Pak Tua. Jangan jadi pengecut dan mematahkan perkataanmu sendiri."

Antonio hanya tersenyum kali ini. "Papa 'kan hanya bertanya. Tak salah, 'kan?"

Lovino mendengus. Kembali mengganti siaran tevenya. Sebuah film _telenovela_ , kali ini, dan Lovino bersumpah ia membenci tayangan itu sama seperti ia membenci panganan berbahan dasar kentang. Satu ketukan dan _telenovela_ kini berubah jadi Liga Spanyol— _lagi_ , karena tak ada acara yang lebih menarik.

"Baiklah." Antonio menyenderkan tubuhnya. Sofa melesak lebih dalam beberapa mili. "Dengar, Lovi, menikah itu … ah, Papa tak tahu harus mendeskripsikannya bagaimana. Tapi kau akan melihat wanita yang kauperistri dari pagi hingga pagi lagi. Wanitamu ada di setiap tempat dan kau akan melihatnya dalam setiap situasi—ketika ia marah, atau menangis, atau ketika senyumnya muncul sehangat matahari. Kau harus menerimanya dalam keadaan rapi atau berantakan. Dan kau tidak bisa kabur dari wanita itu. Ia akan menghantuimu, bahkan ketika sosoknya tak berada di sebelahmu. Seperti kataku, _ia berada di semua tempat_."

Lovino sadar Antonio tersenyum, melirik sebuah foto lama pernikahannya dengan Bella di dinding, namun melanjutkan dengan kata-kata yang kontras dengan senyumnya, "Menyebalkan, bukan begitu? Banyak orang yang berpikir kalau pernikahan dan wanita itu mengekang kebebasan pria dalam berekspresi."

Apa yang dikatakan ayahnya diresapi selama sesaat, kemudian dihidupi lagi dalam dirinya. Ia berefleksi. Ia berpikir. Bukan sebagai seorang anak kali ini, melainkan sebagai seorang manusia dewasa yang sedang jatuh cinta secara serius. Apakah menyebalkan apabila Lili benar-benar ada di setiap tempat? Dan apakah Lovino sudah siap menerima seluruh aspek kehidupan gadis itu? Apa ia siap menerima konsekuensinya? Apa ia siap membahagiakan? Apa ia siap bertanggung jawab atas cinta seperti yang dilakukan Antonio pada Bella?

Beragam pertanyaan muncul, diikuti dengan memori-memori yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dalam kepala Lovino. Ia tak biasanya berpikir sedalam ini atas kehidupan romansanya—baru Lili satu-satunya orang yang mampu melakukan hal itu pada Lovino. Bukankah itu hal yang baik?

Suara air yang mengalir di pencuci piring yang berkolaborasi dengan komentator bola menjadi pengisi ketika Lovino tak menjawab, hanya memandangi kuku-kuku kakinya yang terpotong rata. Ayahnya menggaruk-garuk kepala di samping, pandangannya masih pada foto berlis cokelat di dinding dengan tatapan nostalgia—ah, bila saja Antonio bukan sponsor tunggal atas presensinya di ruangan ini, Lovino pasti sudah mengiranya orang gila.

Aroma sup daging mulai merebak dibawa udara ketika Lovino menarik napas panjang.

"Kurasa tidak."

"Hm? Bisa ulangi, Lovino?"

Lovino memutuskan untuk tidak memusuhi ayahnya untuk sekali ini. Ia menjawab dengan tulus, "Jika kau menemui wanita yang kaucintai setiap hari di sepanjang hidupmu, kurasa tidak akan terasa semenyebalkan itu. Bukankah hari-harimu malah akan terasa lebih berwarna? Bukankah harusnya kau lebih bahagia?"

Senyum Antonio yang sempat luntur kini muncul lagi sedikit. "Ah, benar. Kenyataannya memang begitu, Lovi. Kau ternyata mampu juga berpikir sampai sana. Papa melihat mamamu setiap hari dalam tiga puluh tahun terakhir dan tidak pernah sekalipun Papa berpikir kehadiran Mama mengganggu. Yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Mama memberikan Papa sebuah hadiah-hadiah paling berharga; hidupnya, cinta, kau, lalu Feliciano. Hidup Papa sebagai seorang pria tak bisa lebih lengkap dan—bukankah Papa masih bebas berekspresi? Kebuh anggur Papa masih beroperasi dan dengan kalian sebagai kebahagiaan tambahan, Papa semakin semangat bekerja, lalu profit semakin menggunung."

Jika Lovino mendengar ayahnya berkata demikian saat umurnya masih berkepala satu, ia pasti sudah menjulurkan lidah atau mengeluarkan suara ingin muntah. Menjijikan; menggelikan. Dengan beberapa topik membosankan yang membuatnya ingin kembali ke kamar dan tidur saja hingga pagi. Namun hari ini ia mendapati pengakuan itu sebagai bukti bahwa ayahnya benar-benar mencintai ibunya, baik dulu hingga sekarang, sepanjang pernikahan mereka.

"Kau benar-benar mencintai Mama ya, Pak Tua?"

Antonio mengangguk. "Setulus hatiku."

Dan Lovino kembali mencatat di dalam bilik otaknya diam-diam, bahwa ia harus mampu mencintai Lili sedalam Antonio mencintai Bella.

Hujan di luar mulai reda, hanya menyisakan guntur yang sedikit berbunyi di kejauhan. Beberapa tetes yang terkumpul di jendela membentuk barisan acak, menampilkan kembali bayangannya dengan Antonio di sofa. Di televisi, pertandingan baru saja berakhir. Klub yang Lovino ketahui merupakan kesayangan Mario, sepupunya, menang 3-0. Anak itu pasti sudah berpesta pora di rumahnya, mungkin menang telak dengan pacarnya yang hobi taruhan. Aroma sup semakin kuat, menyebabkan perut si sulung mulai bergejolak—ah, Lovino baru sadar betapa laparnya ia; tak sempat makan malam dan langsung berlari ke bandara sepulang kerja.

Rasa penasaran memang sama seperti adrenalin; menutupi kebutuhannya. Kini ketika rasa penasarannya telah terpenuhi, barulah perutnya yang berorasi minta diisi.

Baru saja Lovino ingin mengeluh, ibunya tiba-tiba datang. Wanita itu tetap terlihat manis meski tidak semuda dulu. Bella mengambil tempat duduk di antara Lovino dan Antonio, kemudian mengusap sang anak penuh sayang, "Supnya sudah siap, Lovi. Ekstra tomat, seperti yang kausuka."

Lovino, berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan sikapnya pada Antonio, tak pernah segan untuk menunjukan sisi lembutnya pada Bella. Pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum. "Ah, bagus sekali. Perutku sudah lapar. Terima kasih, Ma."

"Bukan masalah, Sayang." Bella tertawa renyah. "Lagipula kenapa menunda waktu makan malammu hanya untuk mengunjungi kami? Bukannya mengeluh, lho. Mama rindu Lovi. Tapi Lovi sudah hampir setahun tidak pulang, 'kan? Kalau tiba-tiba begini, pasti ada sesuatu."

Warna merah kembali menjalar di pipi Lovino. Rupanya bukan ayahnya saja yang hafal dengan kebiasaannya tak ubahnya garis tangan mereka. Ibunya juga sama. _Ia memiliki keluarga yang peka dan saling memperhatikan._

"Aku—" Namun sebelum Lovino sempat menjawab—dengan jawaban yang dibelotkan, tentu saja—Antonio sudah menceletuk terlebih dahulu. Memotong omongan Lovino dengan seenaknya. Lengannya merangkul pinggang Bella dan menariknya masuk ke dekapan.

"Lovino buru-buru ke sini karena ingin tahu rasanya menikah, Bel," ujarnya. "Sampai sekarang belum mau menjawab siapa gadis yang beruntung itu—tapi kurasa jika kau yang membujuknya, dia akan bercerita. Tidakkah kau penasaran?"

Dan Bella bukan saja hanya menunjukan ekspresi keterkejutan seperti Antonio—ia bersorak dan langsung memeluk Lovino. Tak bisa menolak, Lovino hanya terdiam, kaku di dalam pelukan spontan Bella. Ia memelototi Antonio memperingati agar ayahnya tidak berani-berani mendekat.

"Astaga, Lovino! Siapa namanya? Kenapa tidak pernah mengenalkannya?" Bella memekik gembira. "Kau harus mulai bercerita sementara kita semua menikmati supnya sebelum dingin. Ayo! Ayo!"

Pelukan itu dilepas dan tangannya ditarik hingga berdiri. Lovino mau tak mau mengikuti. Di kanannya, Bella mengamit lengannya sementara Antonio tak mau kalah dengan merangkul bahunya. Lovino terpaksa mengalah; lagipula sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia menggelayut di pinggang mamanya atau meminta ayahnya menggendong di atas pundak, 'kan?

Kemudian tepat ketika ketiganya sudah duduk di meja makan, sup yang masih berasap sudah tertuang di tiga mangkuk, Lovino akhirnya mendesah, lalu memulai ceritanya dengan,

"Namanya Lili Zwingli. Dan aku sedang belajar mencintainya sebesar Papa mencintai Mama."

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **A/N: 1.)** Plot tanpa esensi lagi, tapi cerita ini stuck di kepala saya terus: tentang seorang pria yang pengen menikah dan minta nasihat papanya. Tapi kok kayaknya eksekusinya failed ya. Hmm... maaf. **2.)** Longhaired-policeofficer!Lovino because yesh! **3.)** Maaf kalau OOC. Maaf kalau Lovino keliatan manja, padahal sebenernya ga bermaksud. Maaf karena masih nekat publish begini. **4.)** Kemarin beberapa orang pada review di Balada Busa Sabun dan Family We Are tentang Papa!Spain-Son!Romano. Here you go.

Thanks for reading. And... review, maybe?


End file.
